2028/2029 Australian cyclone season
Tropical Low 01U One of the earliest starts to an Australian cyclone season in recent years, 01U formed 100km south of Christmas Island on August 30. The low moved slowly southeast for around 24 hours before moving onto a more southerly track, slowly weakening as it did so, dissipating by September 3. Tropical Cyclone Wilson An organised band of cloud well west of Western Australia managed to form into a tropical low on September 27. Moving east, and quickly gaining in strength, the low reached cyclone intensity 12 hours after it had formed, and was named Wilson. Wilson had reached Category 2 status 24 hours after the initial formation of the low, and was forecast to potentially reach Category 5 status over the following days. However, Wilson made an unexpected turn south on September 30, entering an area of unfavourable conditions, and began slowly weakening, dropping below cyclone intensity on October 2 and fully dissipating the following day, about 500km west of Perth. Wilson had no eventual impact on land during its lifetime. Tropical Low 03U 03U formed within the Arafura Sea on October 22. The low drifted into the Gulf of Carpentaria over the following days, but dissipated on October 26 without making landfall. Moderate to heavy rainfall was brought to islands within the Gulf during the low’s lifetime. Tropical Low 04U Another tropical low (04U) formed within the Arafura Sea, just days after Tropical Low 03U formed within the same area. The low moved towards the Gulf of Carpentaria, like 03U, and dissipated within the Gulf by November 2. Tropical Cyclone Neil Tropical Cyclone Neil entered the Australian basin from the South Pacific Basin on November 10 as a Category 1 cyclone. Neil was a Category 3 system as recently as November 8, and had been undergoing gradual weakening as it moved into the Australian basin. Neil turned south soon after entering the Australian basin, and eventually dropped below cyclone intensity on November 11 and dissipated on the 12th. Tropical Low 06U 06U was a long-lasting tropical low which didn’t quite reach cyclonic intensity. Forming about 500km northwest of Port Hedland on November 21, 06U moved steadily southeast, gaining in strength. By November 23, 06U was located around 200km northeast of Port Hedland, and was expected to reach cyclone intensity before making landfall late on the 23rd. To the surprise of the Australian Bureau of Meteorology, 06U did not intensify further, despite the good conditions for development, and hit Port Hedland as just a tropical low late on the 23rd as predicted, bringing heavy rainfall and near gale force winds to the area, causing minor-moderate damage and no deaths. 06U continued southeast until dissipation on the 27th of November, having brought heavy rains to a large part of inland Western Australia. Severe Tropical Cyclone Amelia Amelia was one of the largest tropical cyclones to ever form in the Australian basin, almost as large as Tropical Cyclone Yasi of 2011, and made landfall in three different Australian states/territories (Queensland, Norhern Territory, Western Australia). The precursor low to Amelia formed in the Coral Sea on November 30, and slowly moved west, explosively intensifying into Cycone Amelia within 9 hours of formation and then reaching Category 3 status around 30 hours after formation. Amelia made landfall for the first time time at Cairns on December 6, causing moderate damage to the town and killing two people. Amelia crossed into the Gulf of Carpentaria on December 8, after slowly drifting over Far North Queensland for a couple of days, and had weakened down to a Category 1 storm. Amelia turned slightly northwest, and began intensifying rapidly again, having reached Category 3 status again when it made landfall for a second time over eastern Arnhem Land on December 9. Soon after landfall, Amelia moved westward, and picked up a little speed, hitting Darwin on December 10, causing moderate damage to Darwin and killing another person. Later on the same day, Amelia moved back offshore, and had weakened back to a Category 1 storm. Amelia moved westerly for around 12 hours after moving offshore, before turning southwest on December 11, moving into an area of very favourable conditions, and undergoing another period of explosive intensification. By December 13, Amelia had reached Category 5 status, reached a massive size, almost on par with Tropical Cyclone Yasi, and was located around 400km north of Port Hedland. Amelia continued to move southwest, before making a gradual turn south and making landfall at Exmouth on December 15, causing major damage to Exmouth and other outlying areas. Exmouth suffered major damage, but fortunately no deaths were recorded. Amelia continued south after landfall and began weakening slowly, bringing major rainfalls and causing damage all down the WA coastline, with one death recorded. Amelia only dropped below cyclone intensity late on December 16 around 100km north of Perth. The now ex-tropical cyclone Amelia continued south, crossing over Perth early on December 17, bringing heavy rains and near gale force winds. Amelia finally fully dissipated around 100km south of Perth later on that day. After post storm analysis, despite the damage caused by Amelia, the name Amelia was not retired by the Australian Bureau of Meteorology. Tropical Low 08U On December 5, a tropical low formed near the western edge of the Australian basin. The low was near stationary during its lifetime and never showed signs of intensifying, dissipating on December 8. Tropical Low 09U A weak tropical low formed within the Coral Sea on December 13, and lasted barely 12 hours before dissipation occurred the following day. Tropical Low 10U On December 21, a tropical low (dubbed 10U) formed in roughly the same place as Tropical Low 09U had formed. Tropical Cyclone Brett Category:Aidan1493’s Australian Cyclone Season